<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greatest Fan by Flamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023668">Greatest Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie'>Flamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanboy! Jonghyun, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idol! Minhyun, Inspired by Nu'Lab EP 3, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwang Minhyun greatest fanboy and FS manager attends his event in a very unique outfit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greatest Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Always wanted to write this one ever since Nu'lab ep 3 came out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle snowflake were gently falling around them as he gazed into her eyes. The young lady blushed as he gently raised her hand to his lips.</p>
<p>“It was a great honour to me to help a such beautiful lady like you.” He said gallantly. The two kept their eyes on each other, as if they were madly in love in that moment.</p>
<p>“AND CUT!” Kim Jonghyun, senior in the SNU immediately broke character, grinning at his fellow co-star, who’s lovestruck expression turned deadpanned. As one, the two turned and stared at the group clustered around the screen, monitoring the scene.</p>
<p>“You guys did a great job!” The director of the mini project, Aron Kwak grinned as he moved and clapped his two actors on the shoulder. “Sorry we had to do several retakes but I think we got it with the last one.”</p>
<p>The actress nodded wordlessly before walking away to change her clothes, making sure the skirt of her pastel green hanbok didn’t dragged across the fresh fallen snow.</p>
<p>Jonghyun adjusted the wide brimmed hat he was wearing as Aron passed him his phone. “Honestly hyung, its cool you’re doing a project like this but again, why?”</p>
<p>“Come on, you got to admit, it’s a really interesting project.” Aron waved the script of the project ‘The Secret Royal Inspector and the Princess’ around. “Woozi and Bumzu hyung made a very good project, I just couldn’t resist it.”</p>
<p>“Yea, whatever. Just remember to treat me dinner this weekend.” Jonghyun complained before turning on his phone. Noticing the time, the mechanical engineering student squawked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Shite, I’m late. Gotta go hyung, see you later.” Jonghyun yelled, ignoring everyone’s calls for him to change his clothes as he grabbed his bag, running off to his nest appointment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Telling the driver to keep the tip, Jonghyun came out of the cab just in front of the hall where the fanmeeting of his favorite idol was going to be held. Nodding at a few fellow fansite managers he knew (who was staring at him incredulously), he made his way to the restroom, intending to change out from the hanbok he was wearing and into his usual get-up.</p>
<p>And yet.</p>
<p>He stared at the bag, which only contained his usual filming equipment and lightstick but none of his clothes, which now he remembered he had somewhat left in the changing room and not in his bag.</p>
<p>Jonghyun groaned.</p>
<p>This is going to one of the most awkward two hours of his life.</p>
<p>The things he does for love.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hwang Minhyun, formerly of Wanna One, and now soloist and actor smiled brightly as he entered the venue, cameras flashing to catch his every moment.</p>
<p>Settling down on the prepared stage, Minhyun waved brightly at the crowd, grinning as they screamed in delight. Today’s event is somewhat special as it is an event for one of the organizations he support where he was going to spend the next two hours performing some songs and play with his fans in the name of charity.</p>
<p>Singing the opening chorus to Universe, he let his eyes roamed across the crowd, taking note of the appearance of his usual fansite managers (so he can check their photos later, in the name of monitoring his performance of course!) when he saw something flashing at the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>Subtly turning his head (and remembering to smile at his optimal angle), he almost forgot his line as he stared in confusion.</p>
<p>There, standing at his favored spot at every concerts and fan-meetings, and armed with his Canon DSLR, was his biggest fanboy and fansite manager, PockyJR, dressed in a Joseon style traditional hanbok, including the wide brimmed gat.</p>
<p>He quickly turned back to his performance, sparing only a few glances at the fanboy, at one point, suppressing a giggle as he put down his camera to shake his aurora lightstick (which some of his Minyeondans had playfully dubbed as a whisk lightstick) to his songs.</p>
<p>Heh, cute.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jonghyun giggled as he went through the photos he taken, reminiscing about the fun two hours he had earlier.</p>
<p>He blinked when a jacket suddenly dropped over his lap as someone sat beside him on the bench. “You must be cold, dressed like that.” he turned to see a male dressed entirely in black with mask and hat peering playfully at his camera. “Oh, that photo looks nice, you should upload that one.”</p>
<p>“You think all my photos looks nice Hyun-ah,” Jonghyun mocked but put on the jacket as the other look through the gallery.</p>
<p>“Ah but you took the best photos Jju-ya,” he pouted playfully. “As expected, my greatest fan!”</p>
<p>“Uhuh. By the way, should you even be here?” He took back his camera and posted a few photo previews to his followers before focusing back to the idol beside him. “You’ll get into trouble if your fans finds out you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Firstly, my fans seems to think I’m on my way back to Pledis and secondly, this is where I’m supposed to be. Right here beside you.”</p>
<p>Jonghyun blushed. “You’re ridiculous.” He said gruffly.</p>
<p>“No, you’re the one ridiculous.” Minhyun said fondly. “I still can’t believe you came here, dressed like that.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t miss your event, can I?” Jonghyun ducked his head shyly. “I don’t mind dressing up like this if I get to see you even just through my camera lenses.”</p>
<p>Minhyun beamed in delight. “Jju-ya, you do care!” He gushed as he pulled the shorter guy in and hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, from the moon to the stars!!”</p>
<p>Jonghyun sighed but snuggled in, enjoying this perfect moment between the two, as snowflakes continue to fall around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>